


Make the Best of It

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems she’s stuck with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Best of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baranyadi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baranyadi).



“Come on, Doctor, lie still,” Rose said as she tried for what had to be the eighth time to place the bandage on his arm. At least he’d stayed put for the one on his head.

“But I’m fine,” he argued, trying once again to sit up on the TARDIS’ infirmary table.

“You’ll be fine if you just rest a bit first.” She bit her lip and pressed one last bit of tape into place. “There. But don’t get up yet. Knock on the head like that, you’re bound to get dizzy.”

“Maybe if I were human …”

“Well, I am, so humor me,” she snapped, softening it with a gentle brush of her lips across the hand she still held. “Almost lost you that time.”

“What, that? Nah!” He shook his head but then clearly regretted it. So much for not getting dizzy. That really had been quite a blow, and it looked like the blood was starting to seep through the bandage. Rose hoped the supposedly superior alien wound ointment would start doing its job quickly. “Take more than a thirteen-armed Balderant with a grudge to get rid of me.”

“I think that’s why they sent two,” she pointed out.

“Oh.” He seemed to consider that. “Well, maybe. Still, the point is they didn’t. You, Rose Tyler, are stuck with me.”

“So it seems.” She let out a dramatic sigh. “Guess I’ll just have to make the best of it.”

The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes. Was she supposed to let him sleep with a head injury?

“It’s all right,” he mumbled. “Time Lords don’t get concussed.”

“It’s creepy when you do that,” she said softly, brushing his fringe away from the bandage on his forehead.

“Yeah.” He grinned without opening his eyes. “I know.”

As he slept, Rose puttered around the infirmary, setting it to rights, then just sat and watched him. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, though that bandage on his head still looked a fright, and for once he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, with no sign of the nightmares that so often plagued him. Soon enough, he’d be bouncing up and rushing to set a course for the next interplanetary wonder that would lead to another near-disaster that involved lots and lots of running.

“Oh yes,” she whispered. “I think I can make the best of it.”


End file.
